Georgia's Beartic
This Beartic is an -type Pokémon belonging to Georgia. Biography Georgia sent Beartic, who battled Iris' Axew. Beartic used Icicle Crash, which badly damaged Axew. Axew tried to retaliate with Dragon Rage, but was defeated by Beartic's Icicle Crash. Although Georgia was uninterested in battling against non-dragon types, it battled against Iris' Excadrill. After Beartic used Slash, Excadrill unsealed itself and started battling, but disobeyed Iris. Excadrill used Metal Claw, which countered Beartic's Icicle Crash. Excadrill avoided Beartic's Ice Beam by digging, which damaged Beartic. Excadrill tried to defeat Beartic with Drill Run, but was defeated by Beartic's Rock Smash, causing Excadrill to seal itself once more. The following day, after Iris managed to befriend Excadrill, she challenged Georgia for a rematch. Beartic started off with Slash, but was countered by Excadrill's Metal Claw. Beartic launched Icicle Crash, but missed and got hit by Excadrill. With its newly learned Focus Blast, Excadrill inflicted heavy damage on Beartic, followed by Drill Run. Beartic countered the attack with Ice Beam, freezing Excadrill, who broke out by using Metal Claw. Beartic continued attacking with Icicle Crash, wounding Excadrill. In the end, Beartic's Rock Smash was able to overpower Excadrill's Drill Run and knock it out, though Beartic fainted from exhaustion shortly after.BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! When Georgia decided to participate in the Club Battle tournament, she used her Beartic to battle against Sylvester's Joltik. Beartic missed all of its Rock Smash attacks, but won due to its sheer size after Joltik was crushed after a powerful Thunderbolt from Joltik hit Beartic hard.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! Beartic appeared at the Ferroseed Research Institute, where it used Ice Beam to clear moss being spread by several Ferroseeds. It saved Iris, Axew, Oshawott and Georgia's Vanilluxe and team up with Vanilluxe to further clear the moss before becoming exhausted.BW083: Crisis at Ferroseed Research! Beartic was used to battle Iris' Dragonite in the Pokémon World Tournament and showed off several new moves. Despite Dragonite being disobedient to Iris, Dragonite shrugged off a Hidden Power easily, but struggled to hold off a Focus Blast following it up. After Ice Beam froze up all of Dragonite's body excluding it's head, another Ice Beam is launched, but Dragonite refused to counter it, and his head was frozen. Dragonite broke through the ice, ran straight through Blizzard and defeated Beartic with a single ThunderPunch, causing Georgia to be eliminated from the tournament. Georgia was horrified that she lost to a dragon type, but since it didn't obey Iris, her record against Iris remained without a loss, in her eyes.BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Beartic was seen in the Best Wishes! ending theme. After hearing Bianca speaking to Georgia through the X-Transceiver, Georgia logged out and looked at the sky with her Beartic. Known moves Using Slash Georgia Beartic Icicle Crash.png Using Icicle Crash Georgia Beartic Ice Beam.png Using Ice Beam Georgia Beartic Rock Smash.png Using Rock Smash Georgia Beartic Hidden Power.png Using Hidden Power Georgia Beartic Focus Blast.png Using Focus Blast Georgia Beartic Blizzard.png Using Blizzard | Slash; normal; BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Icicle Crash; ice; BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Ice Beam; ice; BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Rock Smash; fighting; BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Hidden Power; normal; BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Focus Blast; fighting; BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Blizzard; ice; BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! }} Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanese) *Tom Wayland (English) References Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon